


The Ten Second Countdown

by EssieScrawls



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern Royalty, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssieScrawls/pseuds/EssieScrawls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrating the holidays at his mum's was one of things Merlin wouldn't miss for the world. And this year was the same, only this year seemed to be missing something, especially in the last few moments before the new year would start; it was his boyfriend, Arthur, Crown Prince of England - well... his secret boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ten Second Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to end the year with. Hope you enjoy :)

 

Merlin leaned against the railing of his mother's little balcony, slowly nursing a beer, and sighing deeply as he released the bottle from his lips. In just a few minutes the new year would start and he had hoped to end the ten second countdown attached to his boyfriend's lips, well secret boyfriend – not even Hunith knew of them. That's what you get when you are dating the Crown Prince of England who's supposed to be as straight as an arrow, but in reality swings both ways.

In fact, he could hear the Prince on the background, although sadly, it was through the TV where he did the talking. Something about who knows what. Merlin just didn't care anymore and tried to ignore the texts that were flooding in. Some were from Gwaine and Lance, prematurely wishing him a happy New Year and telling him they would come over to actually celebrate it, but most of those text were from Arthur – apologizing for him not being able to come.

It wasn't that Merlin had the crappiest of times right now because he loved to spent time with his mum and especially during the holiday. He hadn't seen his mum in almost six months due to him studying and living on campus but luckily he was able to come home for Christmas. It just buggered him that he couldn't take Arthur with him;  _sorry Merlin, I just_ _ **cannot**_   _get out of this._

Merlin took another swig from his bottle and felt two hands placed on his upper arms, moving rapidly up and down. "Let's get inside hunnie, it's cold out here." His mother whispered and he reluctantly went with her inside his mother's small apartment. He couldn't let his mood ruin his mother's New Year.

The TV was still on, reporting from Arthur's London family home so it seems, with occasionally showing some shots of the Royal Family. Merlin felt his heart swell whenever he caught a glimpse of Arthur, looking dashy in a dark brown winter coat with his bright red gloves. Merlin nearly snorted, not only because the two garments were a hideous match, but also because he was the one who gave those frigging gloves for Arthur's birthday just two weeks ago.

"He sure looks good doesn't he?" His mum commented from above her cup of cocoa. At Merlin's pointed look she added, "What? I know he's your friend, but I'm not blind!" Then she tsk-ed. "Shame I can never get to meet him. You know, protocol and all that. It's not like I can just turn up at your school. Mums and schools and all that." She leaned over to pinch her son's cheek.

"At least it does have its perks then." Merlin jested when his mother released his flesh from between her fingers and then moved out of the way from his mother's friendly slap.

"Just get the champagne, you dollophead."

And Arthur  _still_ wondered from where he got his vocabulary from, Merlin thought when he got up and went into the kitchen to complete his task. He heard the doorbell ring and thought it might've been Gwaine and Lance, he hadn't expected them for at least half an hour, but the more the merrier isn't it? He grabbed two extra champagne flutes from the cabinet and clutched the bottle of champagne under his armpit.

"Glad you could co- oh!" Merlin inhaled sharply when he turned around after pushing the kitchen door open with his butt. The shock of who he was seeing in his mother's living room complete with brown coat and red gloves (with his mother staring in quite the shock at the man) made him nearly drop the champagne, but his knight in shining armour was already to the rescue.

"Let me," Arthur said when he took the bottle form underneath Merlin's arm and putting it down on the nearby coffee table. The glasses followed next and before he knew it he was jumped by a ball of Merlin – legs swinging around Arthur's waist and his arms clutched around Arthur's neck.

"I – I. H-how?" Merlin stammered and looked up to the TV where they were now showing a picture of Big Ben, so close at nearing the twelfth hour. "You were on TV just now!"

Merlin heard Arthur chuckle, "That was all pre-recorded,  _idiot_."

Merlin smiled at Arthur's endearment for him.

"But you told me – I thought –"

"I wanted to surprise you. Did I manage to do that?" Arthur asked, his head tilted to its side and watched how his boyfriend nodded, seeming to have lost the function to speak.  _Well, that's a first_.

"But what about – Arthur, your dad…"

"It's taken care off." Arthur whispered. "I want you Merlin, no one else."

 _"_ _Thirty seconds left, people of England. The new year is upon us. Grab your loved ones and prepare for the ten second countdown!"_ Merlin heard one of the news reporters say. Then he also found out that he was still in Arthur's arms from when he quite literally jumped in them. Merlin let his legs down on the ground, but he kept his arms wrapped tightly around Arthur's neck.

"Ten," Arthur whispered.

"Nine," Merlin continued.

"Eight,"

"Seven,"

"Six,"

"Five,"

"Four,"

"Three,"

"Two,"

"One," Merlin finished soft and pulled Arthur's head even closer than it already was and pressed his lips against Arthur's. Outside people lit their fireworks and a huge purple sphere burst from behind the window at the same time a yellow flash came from the other side of them.

"This one will go in my scrapbook," Hunith commented after somewhat recovering from the shock that the  _CROWN PRINCE_ of England stood in the middle of her living room, smooching with her son.

 

**Author's Note:**

> THE END
> 
> I wish you all a Happy New Year! :)


End file.
